


If Only

by Space__Ace



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Cuddle Sessions, Fluff, Internalised Homophobia, Just BROS Bein DUDES, M/M, sleeping, uhhh its gay my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space__Ace/pseuds/Space__Ace
Summary: Bill finds himself in a situation.





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the person I saw in the Tumblr tag who said they check this ao3 frequently in the hopes something gets uploaded. This is for you, dude.

Bill was reluctantly dragged from the warmth and safety of slumber. His nap, although impromptu, had been satisfying. The blond decided the best course of action was to roll over and go back to sleep. Only, he found he could not.

 

There was a weight on top of him, keeping him from turning over. And as he moved his head slightly, something just tickled his chin. Bill made an attempt to push the weight off of him, but the attempt was most unsuccessful, and the weight keeping him on the mattress made a sound of protest. Bill huffed, and tilted his head at an angle which was somewhat uncomfortable to try and see what was holding him down.

Oh.

_ Oh _ .

The first thing he saw was a mop of dark hair, nothing but a fluffy ball on his chest. But upon further inspection, he could see a body attached the the hair. He inhaled sharply, and whatever was coiled around his waist tightened. Arms, probably.

Ted’s arms.

His most brilliant and closest friend Ted “Theodore” Logan.

Lying on top of him, fast asleep, and cuddling him like his favourite childhood toy, “Mr. Buggins”. He was very deeply asleep in fact, as although he had reacted to Bill’s attempts at moving, Ted had not arisen. On one hand this was good, as Ted was still unaware of their present situation. On the other, Bill was still most unfairly trapped. And he didn’t know what to do.

This was certainly not a normal thing, for two of the very best of friend to be in such close proximity to each other. Especially not he and Ted. No. Guys didn’t do that. Sure, sometimes they hugged, but only in excellently extreme cases, and it was kept to an acceptable half a second. Afterwards they would even assure their masculinity and lack of being gay. And maybe they would sit a little closer than the average pair of friends would, but that’s because they had known each other for so long. It was a sign of the trust between them.

He heard Ted’s soft sigh. It was a small, contented sound. Bill was glad for that. He hated seeing his friend in down moods. A sad Ted was a truly negative situation, for everyone involved.

Speaking of truly negatives situations. Bill was still unsure how to feel about his current one. He thought back to how they got to this position. He remembered them sitting on his bed, talking about the most important things, and he remembered feeling tired. He remembered slumping back, listening to Ted, who sounded more and more distant. He remembered a weight slumping next to him, and Ted’s voice trailing off.

So they’d fallen asleep together. But how had had Bill ended up the branch to Ted’s koala?

Bill gave a sigh. A neutral one. Not contented, as Ted’s had been, but not sad either. No, this was still not a normal situation for two average dudes to be in.

But a small part of Bill wished it was. An ‘if only’. If only he could cuddle like this with someone all the time. If only it was okay for he and Ted to cuddle like this.

The blond let his eyes fall shut once more, and lifted a hand to cover his eyes. The veil of sleep was still heavy over him. Or maybe that was just Ted. Either way, Bill wasn’t sure he could stay awake for much longer. He didn’t want to, either. Bill chewed on the inside of his cheek, before deciding he and Ted could deal with this later.

Bill totally 100% did not wrap his arm around Ted before he drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and bad but whatever it's 1am and I wanted to read gay shit, so I realised I had to supply the gay shit.


End file.
